Frame scaffolding is used on uneven ground by inserting adjusting screws into the hollow legs of the scaffolding. Each leg of the scaffolding generally rests upon a handle nut, and rotation of the handle nut raises or lowers the leg relative to the adjusting screw. The adjusting screws are normally attached to rollers or casters for allowing movement of the scaffolding from one location to another.
A problem with conventional adjusting screws is that the adjusting screws have not been secured to the legs of the scaffolding because holes for conventional locking pins can not be placed through the threads of the adjusting screws. Further, such securing by locking pins or similar means would prevent use of the screw adjustment unless the locking pins were removed, which removal would be too time-consuming for normal use.
As a result, the adjusting screw has thus been loosely located in each leg.
Rolling the scaffolding frame from one location to another can cause an inadvertent lifting or tilting of the scaffolding because of hitting a projection or due to sudden stopping. Such tilting has caused the raised casters to fall out, which drops one side or corner of the scaffolding. Equipment and personnel on the scaffolding are then no longer on a level surface and may fall from the scaffolding causing serious injury to personnel or damage to equipment. In an attempt to remedy that problem in the past, wire has been secured to the handle nut of the adjusting screw and the leg of the scaffolding. However, the use of wire prohibits turning of the handle nut without removing the wire, and when the wire is removed, it is often not replaced after height adjustments are made with the adjusting screw.